the spiraling love story of a wolf and a robin
by LittleFoxSprite
Summary: my first fanfic! this is the story of nightwolf and robin. in this story lives will crumble, walls will come down, trust will be broken, and so will hearts. but amidst all the chaos, love will grow. warning: this is OcXRobin if you hate oc fics, dont read
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: my first fic! Yay! Anyways… once again, if you don't like existing characterXoc, either read no further, or don't troll. I am fine with criticism, but I would prefer it to be constructive. No bashings please this is from the p.o.v. of my oc character Julia, or nightwolf, and will possibly switch from time to time. Anyways… let's begin!**

I groaned as my fighter jet, "The Dusk Fox mark II", warned me of low fuel levels. "Guess I'm gonna walk from here on out" I sighed, pulling at the acceleration control to start my decent.

One smooth motion, as always. Suddenly I heard a click, "aw… what now!" I yelled as I tried to pull the acceleration control up. Jammed. Or worse, locked. Just great. The ship was pointed practically nose down, and I wasn't able to level.

"Looks like I am gonna have to pull an omega maneuver… sorry foxy!" I pulled the hatch lock and crawled out till I was clinging to the hind fin, then braced for impact. I would let go just as the jet is closer to the ground.

'_Why did dad have to pull one of his "pranks" today?'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, my hand slipped, and I found myself falling unsupported too soon. I angled myself towards a nearby mountain, then went to bullet position and braced for impact.

'_Why?'_

That was the only thought I could manage. Why did this happen? Why did I even take foxy while running away? Why couldn't I live a normal life? Why? Well, I took The Dusk Fox for a fast getaway… but still. I felt the rocks slam into my head, then my world went black…

'_Am I gonna die today…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. switch<strong>

* * *

><p>A loud alarm woke me up. "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. UNIDENTIFIED PERSONNEL IN MOUNT JUSTICE." How could that happen? Surely the security system prohibited anyone unauthorized to enter? Meh… no use explaining. But definitely <span>NOT<span> aster.

"Robin, Get up! We gotta investigate!" shouted kid flash, eager for some action, though usually not a morning person. "One sec Wally! I'm up!"

Half dressed, I walked down the hall to the main room. Much to my surprise, there was no threat other than the rubble strewn across the floor. A large hole was ripped through the ceiling where something had crashed through. I walked over and stopped the alarm.

"Oh my gawd! You have to see this!" said Wally. Upon further investigation, I found that amongst the rubble, lay a girl. Who, despite the hole ripped in the base, she seemed relatively unscathed, aside from a few cuts, a mild bleeding wound on her forehead, and the fact that she was unconscious, she was fine. A few cuts seemed to be healing as he watched.

"Whoa."

It was all I could say. I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl my age, crashes trough a MOUNTAIN SIDE, and even a REINFORCED STEEL ceiling, and is mostly FINE. Megan was the next to walk in, along with the rest of the team.

"Oh my…." Miss Martian said, startled "I wonder if she will wake up…"

"Odd…" said Aqua lad

"What if she is on _their _side." Said super boy and Artemis in unison. Everyone looked at them. "Well, we were all probably thinking it…" added super boy.

"Well anyways, let's get her out of all this rubble. She may need medical attention." I said picking her up bridal style. No one moved. "Anyone gonna help me? Megan? Conner? Calder? Anyone?"

"I will." Said Megan "I will ready a room in the medical bay…"

"_Someone_ cares too much. *cough cough robin*" remarked Wally

* * *

><p><strong>In the hall to the medical bay<strong>

* * *

><p>As I examined her face while walking, the girl had a subtle innocence in her face… a kind of mysterious beauty to her… it made me feel… at peace…<p>

'_I can't be thinking like that! Must focus!'_

I shook my head. I then turned into the medical bay and walked into the room Megan prepared for her. I laid her on the bed and began to clean off any blood and patch up any of the larger wounds and lacerations. I examined the forehead wound. It was bigger than I had expected, and was still bleeding a little bit. I wrapped gauze tightly around it, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding and avoid further opening. She must have hit the mountain head first…

"*mumble* where am I…" slurred the girl. Her eyes opened halfway, then wolf's ears unfurled from the girls messy hair. It startled me to say the least. I mean one, she woke up, and two, she had WOLF EARS. And just when I couldn't be more shocked, she sat up, revealing that she had a TAIL too!

"One moment I was falling from my jet into a mountain and now I'm here? *mumble* and why am I all patched up…" she looked towards me and was startled

**So how'd you like it? I will update as much as possible! Reviews are much appreciated. Tell me if you have any suggestions, and I will try to incorporate them, but I do have a basic plan of major events, so most accepted ideas would prolly be used as filler unless it's a good idea for a plot twist! More on the way!**


	2. introductions and initiation start

**A/n hello again! It's been awhile… stuff came up, school has been really hectic. I'm surprised that so many people followed my first chapter! Thank you to everyone who followed and to the one reviewer so far! But just so you know, this chapter starts out in Julia's point of view. I'm going to try to make a long chapter for you guys. I like input, so please review! So here we go! Enjoy. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two: introductions and initiation begins.<span>

* * *

><p>I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital bed in a somewhat plain white room. <em>"Did they take me back… how did they find me?"<em> I thought franticly to myself, twitching my wolf ears so they untangled from my hair. I sat up so I could get a good look around the room.

"Where am I…?" I said groggily, I was surprised by how tired I sounded… how long was I out? I looked next to me, sensing a presence that I couldn't before. That's when I saw him. He was a boy who looked about 13 with slightly messy black hair, a simple pajama shirt and pants, "_so it must be morning at least… so unless it has been a full day, I haven't been out that long…"_ I thought, and he had stunning blue eyes. He looked similar to the boy they identified to me as robin during training… they told me that he was one of the enemy… but this boy looked so innocent… he also seemed shocked… but anyone would be if they saw a wolf person sitting in front of them.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, even though I had an idea of who he might be.

"That's not important now… are you ok? You crashed through the ceiling… not to mention a mountainside" I couldn't get over his eyes… how much emotion they showed… how deep they were in color…. _"What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about someone's eyes right now…"_ I thought to myself. He seemed to notice how I was staring at his eyes, because he became flustered and quickly put on a pair of sunglasses. The same ones robin wears.

"I'm fine… where am I?" I asked, with a slightly curious tone in my voice

"You are in mount justice. Since you're here I might as well tell you, since you seem innocent enough." He replied. I suddenly realized that someone had bandaged my head, so I had to ask,

"Did you patch me up?" I asked, pointing to the head bandage.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. switch: Robin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah I did. That head wound was still bleeding a bit after I cleaned it up." I replied, still shocked but doing better than when I first found out that she was half wolf. "So… can I ask a question?"<p>

"Ask away. It's only fair, since I have been asking you questions." She replied

"So are you from a different planet? I don't mean it in a rude way… its just that you are the first half wolf I have seen."

"No… I'm a science experiment. I came from a lab…" she answered, seeming like she would rather not talk about it.

"Anyways… what's your name? I guess I should answer your first question… I don't hand out my real name… but I go by robin."

"J-Julia…" she seemed shocked by my alias… although I would be shocked too if I woke up to someone as well known as me.

"Can you walk?" I semi-blurted out, I wanted to make sure she could.

"Probably, my legs feel fine." She started to get up and I rushed over to help her if she was unsteady, "I don't need help. Ill be fine." She said as she stood up. She seemed fine enough.

"Come on. I'll show you to the main room. I need to help clean up where you crashed. If you feel up to it you can help a bit." Then, without thinking I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. It took me awhile to realize I was holding her hand, but when I did, I began to blush. Luckily she didn't notice. I got to my room and realized I was still in my pajamas "Wait here. I gotta get changed."

Once I was changed, I came back out and led her to the main room, where everyone was getting the last few chunks of ceiling out. I guess it goes quickly when you have powers.

Miss Martian levitated over after mending some of the busted roof. "Hey Megan, Looks like things are going pretty aster so far."

"Yeah, It isn't taking as long as I thought with everyone helping." She then turned to Julia, "so you're doing ok? I didn't know you were half wolf. Your ears and tail were hidden when we found you. I'm Miss Martian by the way, but you can call me Megan."

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V switch: Julia<strong>

* * *

><p>Her voice was really peppy… great.<p>

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Nice to meet you… uh… Megan… I'm Julia."

I got a chance to look around. I noticed a strongly built boy that looked grumpy who was in a black and red super man shirt and jeans, an Atlantean, a skinny blonde girl in some kind of green top and tights, and a dorky looking redhead boy in a more armored looking yellow version of flash's outfit.

* * *

><p>**Time skip**<p>

* * *

><p>After introductions, I was given a room, more like a cell, until they could ask the justice league what to do with me. It's not like I was locked up though. I could walk around as I pleased, as long as I didn't leave. I had helped fix up the rest of the ceiling while everyone was sleeping, so when they woke up they found me passed out on the floor with a welding torch in my hand and the ceiling patched up pretty well. Now, they had just told me that the justice league was returning from a mission and they would consult them about me. Robin had made it clear he wanted me on the team, while "Super boy", or Conner, as I learned to call him, was still skeptical.<p>

"Julia! Come on in! They're here." I heard Wally, or kid flash, call me. I had been in my "room" thinking all morning.

"Coming!" I yelled after him. I was kind of worried on what they'd make me do. I did want to join the team… but I was also worried of having to fight "dad" and what they would do if they found out. But I went anyway. The only way to find out was to go, so I headed to the main room. When I got there, I noticed that it wasn't the whole justice league. It was just batman, black canary, and red tornado. At least I wasn't being judged by the WHOLE justice league. I can deal with this.

"So you're Julia." Said batman "they weren't lying when they said you were a half wolf."

"We are just going to ask you some questions, and then we will give you a physical test for your abilities." Said black canary

"Ok… lets get started then?" I said, still confused by how they weren't showing signs of being suspicious at all.

"It's good that you want to get started right away. I will be asking the questions while red tornado and batman ready the physical tests." Said black canary as batman and red tornado left the room. "First question, who have you been closest to of the young justice?"

"I guess robin… he has been the nicest to me out of everyone." I answered, a little unsure.

"I see… can you remember what you were doing before you crashed through the roof?"

"I was flying my fighter jet and ran out of gas, but the throttle locked up when I was trying to land, so I ended up doing an omega maneuver without a parachute. And I apparently went through the mountain after blacking out." The memory was a bit fuzzy, but I remember what happened.

"Mind explaining an omega maneuver?" she then asked, slightly confused

"An omega maneuver is something I made up. Basically if you are going to crash, you point the nose of the jet towards a place with no one that can be harmed as best as you can, in this case straight down, and climb out to the back fin, then jump off close to the ground. You only do this on a specific jet once. It's more of a last resort. I have done this twice."

"Ah… do you have any powers or abilities?"

"If you count wolfish reflexes, speed, smell, hearing, sight, and heightened endurance. I am a human with wolf genes."

"That counts. Does that mean you're colorblind?"

"No."

"If you do get accepted, what do you want your alias to be? Do you have any preferences?"

"I had nothing in particular in mind. Although I was thinking Night-Wolf would be cool."

"Ok! We are all done here. Just head through that door to the training room, where you will get your physical testing."

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Three pages w00t! I know it was a lot of talking… but the action comes next! So who should she fight? Batman or red tornado? Should she fight one of the team? Put it into a review! I am not sure, but she will most likely go through multiple fights and courses.<strong>


	3. my apologys

Hello readers. I have an announcement/question... I stopped watching young justice after zatanna (is that the right spelling?) became an orphan, and now I don't want to return to it. My friend who is a much more avid watcher told me about invasion, and it changed waaaaaay too much. So my question is, do I stick with normal cannon to the best of my memory and ability, go fanon, or give up? I lost my inspiration so I need some help guys! Im putting this series on hold, so I can write some of my other ideas for my other fandoms. I cant focus on more than one thing


End file.
